


[DVN]恋爱问题和家庭教育

by dozing_blue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fool Daddy!Vergil, M/M, Misunderstandings, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozing_blue/pseuds/dozing_blue
Summary: 于是维吉尔化装飙车党，在这家年轻情侣众多的网红甜品店里形单影只地坐等了三个多小时。（V和维吉尔一人论。）
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

中分黑卷发，遮脸方墨镜，浓密大胡须，铆钉皮夹克，骷髅银戒指，维吉尔独自一人坐在情侣满座的甜品店角落，盯着商店门口的人来人往。服务员端着第三份朗姆酒黑生巧和意式浓缩咖啡放到他面前时，他终于透过那对没完没了的接吻情侣看到等待已久的熟悉身影。

今天中午在书房贵妃椅上抱着影猫小憩时，聒噪的Griffon扑棱着靛蓝色大翅膀将一张皱巴巴的纸条空投到主人脸上。随手撕下的道林纸上是一行整洁有力的钢笔字迹，“帕凡大道西74号格洛莉娅甜品店，下午三点不见不散。——爱你的，尼禄，x年x月x日”，书写失误导致作废的纸条空白处，一箭穿心的危险图案赫然醒目。尼禄的父亲警铃大作，朦胧的睡眼骤然犀利。

儿子恋爱了！儿子约会了！还有两个小时就开始了！约会对象是谁？！！！

看到主人僵硬地捏着字条大脑高速运转，Griffon在他激烈纷繁的脑海对话气泡里插了句嘴。

“你儿子要被人拐跑了，V，不去看看以防万一吗？”

“年轻人谈恋爱关我什么事。”

于是维吉尔化装飙车党，在这家年轻情侣众多的网红甜品店里形单影只地坐等了三个多小时。

终于，两个身材高大英姿飒爽的男人穿着维吉尔早秋定制的一家三口同款羊毛格子大衣，戴着同款手工编织圣诞围巾，一前一后、有说有笑地推门而入，前卫银色短发和瞩目的年龄差让一众追赶潮流的年轻人也为之侧目。

“看，那边还有个位置，但丁！”尼禄扫视全场，大声提议。

维吉尔心一凉，精心捏了三个小时的柔弱可爱女朋友人设裂成两半。

对迟到多久毫无知觉的两个人在隔了三个桌位的临窗餐桌坐下，两人侧面正对着他。

维吉尔猫下腰，稍微竖起报纸，将脸上依然具有高辨识度的性感方下巴和丰润嘴唇也严密遮住。他竖起耳朵，以惊人的专注力将周围的背景音乐、脚步声、说笑声、咀嚼声和嘈杂的瓷器碰撞声全部屏蔽。

“今天你请客，kid~”弟弟朝儿子抛了个媚眼。维吉尔在报纸后端起小瓷杯，默默抿了一口咖啡。

“是的，但别忘了你答应过的事情。”年轻人耸耸肩，满不在乎地掏出钱夹。维吉尔从他的位置看到，那叠钞票，正是他早上发给儿子的、载着满满父爱的厚厚零花钱。

服务员端着托盘过来收拾整理了一番，又送来免费茶水和菜单。

“两位需要什么？”

但丁对着精致奢华的甜品图片一番指点，尼禄对着价格和分量比来比去，皱着眉头犹豫不决。

年轻人专心对付手里的菜单，完全没注意到恶魔猎人观察他的密切视线，翻来覆去又比了足足两遍后，最终点了一款最便宜的橘子布丁。服务员离去，两人的气氛重新热络起来。

“为什么找我？你的圣女女朋友和枪械师女朋友不能解决你的问题？”但丁像个调情老手一样扬了扬眉毛，心不在焉地明知故问，维吉尔差点被入喉的可可粉呛住。

“她们不是我女朋友！”尼禄急忙纠正，“你知道，只有男人最了解男人，她们都很忙而且在这件事上帮不了我。”

“那为什么不找你爸呢？他绝对是个专业人士，一直在努力当个好父亲，他等着你投入他的怀抱，而你？从不给他机会。”但丁交叉双臂望着窗外，维吉尔屏住呼吸竖耳聆听。

“什么？你是说要我在他面前暴露经验不足内心虚弱？要我扮演一个无知的愚蠢白痴哭着向他求助？要我乖乖听话按照他的命令行动？不，这不可能！他是我发誓要超过的男人，我绝不会在他面前示弱！”年轻人志高气昂地拉了拉缠太紧的领口和围巾，情绪四溢像团扎手的小刺猬。

维吉尔仿佛看到了年轻的自己，尴尬得头痛发作，正对着浑身是刺的儿子犯难时，但丁爆发出哈哈大笑。

“所以你就要一个人憋着？就因为这些臆想和猜测？”

“你的意思是？”

尼禄眨了眨眼。

“在我看来，你的胡思乱想正在欺骗你，kid。相信我，向爱你的人求助不会伤害你的自尊，伤害你的人也不值得为之烦恼。”

尼禄懵懵懂懂地听着。

“如果不想和爱你的人两败俱伤，记住这几条基本的求助原则。这是我们斯巴达家族用无数人的生命、经历了血的惨痛代价换来的。”

“。。。唔姆。”

“第一，当你陷入麻烦时，不要急着把爱你的人推开，这会让他们承受被你拒绝和不得不失去你的双重痛苦。”

“唔姆。”

“第二，不要用刀刃和伤口回敬向你伸出的援手。”

“唔姆。”

“第三，不要用欺骗的方式向爱你的人求助。”

“你是在说我爸吗？”

维吉尔看到但丁对儿子挤眉弄眼，笑得神秘莫测。

“最后，直接说'我需要你的帮助，但丁'，我会接受任何你提出的要求。”

尼禄愣了两秒，忽然意识到但丁有可能在向自己告白，脖子到脸瞬间涨红，眼珠转来转去吞吞吐吐欲言又止，最后还是闷闷地“唔姆”了一声。

“好孩子。”

维吉尔在心里叹了口气，这就是但丁伪造纸条安排约会的良苦用心。他想告诉但丁，他的弱小和无助已经永远成为历史，他不介意用其他的方式拉近关系。而但丁看上去依然沉浸在弥补遗憾的满足感中，欣慰无比，一只大手越过洁白桌布和紫色洋桔梗花束用力抚摸年轻人的头顶。

甜品端上来，但丁的甜点摆了大半张桌子，餐具大大小小高高低低，摆盘新奇色彩缤纷，而尼禄面前只有一小碟橘子布丁。尼禄咽了咽口水。

“张开嘴巴，kid。”

尼禄听话地打开嘴巴。于是一勺接一勺的裱花奶油、新鲜草莓、热带水果、风味干果、香脆坚果、饼干、巧克力、芝士、乳酪、甜酱、鲜奶冰淇淋进入鲜红口腔，从那个黑洞洞的喉咙过山车一样坠入填满了年轻人的胃。

维吉尔远远看着但丁一勺一勺给尼禄喂甜点，嘴里的浓缩咖啡和黑生巧克力又酸又涩又苦。儿子爱叔叔胜过爱亲生父亲，怎么可以？怎么可以？看到弟弟脸上露出甜蜜美满的慈爱笑容，取而代之的强烈欲望在体内蠢蠢欲动。他的恶魔在怒吼。

放开尼禄让我来！那个位置是我的！那个位置是我的！那个位置是我的！是我的！是我的！是我的！我的！我的！我的！

。。。

“你还好吗，先生？”服务员小姐姐关切地在墨镜前挥了挥手。

维吉尔低下头，钢直的长勺在手里弯成了回形针。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

音乐舒缓，气氛正浓。

握惯了枪和剑的手拿起洁白纸巾，用方尖部位耐心细致地拭去男孩嘴角的杏仁屑，动作之轻缓温柔，好像那是晶莹剔透不能沾惹尘埃的易碎水晶球。

恶魔猎人专注地看着嘴角，男孩专注地看着恶魔猎人，戴着假发和墨镜的魔王拿着报纸，专注地看着距离越来越近的唯二家人，呼吸暂停，时间静止。

“砰”！

“砰”!“砰”!“砰”！

玻璃炸裂，石榴汁迸发，惊声尖叫，纸片在空中飞舞，物品代替人体遭受枪击，两个戴着能面面具的黑衣壮汉挟持了收银员，成功吸引所有人的注意力。

“不许动！快！快！快！交出你们的钱或命来！”红面具胳膊一挥，Negev轻机枪肆意扫射，店内所有人蹲在机枪水平线以下不敢动弹，白面具左手持枪右手持黑口袋，在同伴掩护下手脚麻利地四处搜刮。收银机和保险柜，现金和黄金，手机、手表、珠宝和名贵物品，黑皮夹、黄皮夹、粉皮夹、蓝皮夹，大大小小悉数落入囊中，反抗者打晕，没有一句废话。

太弱了，维吉尔心想。他将视线移向但丁，他的双胞胎弟弟，传奇恶魔猎人，斯巴达灵魂的继承者，拯救人类世界的大英雄——他会怎么做？

但丁对尼禄使了个眼色，要到了侄子的钱包，然后安稳地坐在椅子上，心平气和地看着白面具洗劫一对又一对倒霉情侣的口袋。轮到他时，他顺从地交了出来，然后懒洋洋地举起双手，任凭黑洞洞的枪口指着脑袋，让那只粗鲁无礼的脏手贴着精壮躯干上下摸索。

“呸！穷鬼！”

但丁笑了笑，放过了他。

就这？

维吉尔震惊了。

等了半天，就这？

但丁表现得像一个懦夫，而他连这个懦夫都打不过。作为竞争对手，但丁总能轻而易举让他蒙羞受辱。

愤怒的火焰从平息已久的灰烬里腾地燃起，戴着骷髅银戒的修长手指伸向沾着生巧克力的闪亮餐刀。

枪口从但丁头上挪开，尼禄举起了双手。

白面具进一步，尼禄退一步。

银色睫毛翕动，清澈见底的湖蓝瞳孔映照逼近的惨白鬼面具，嵌着黑泥的开裂指甲在即将触碰到尼禄身体时戛然而止。

尼禄举着双手一动不动，白面具忽然向左倒下，流血的后脑勺插着餐刀。他抬起头，看到一个戴着墨镜打扮得酷酷的黑皮衣大叔。浓密的八字胡翘起，他朝自己竖了个大拇指。

店内爆发出欢呼，原来那个红面具也倒下了。尼禄和但丁相视一笑，再去看时，黑皮衣大叔已经不见了。

警笛长鸣，警察们全副武装火速驾车赶到，做笔录的做笔录，精神受刺激的上了救护车。当问到神秘的黑皮衣大叔时，有目击者声称其举止优雅礼仪完美，不像外表呈现的粗犷飙车族模样，也有目击者称其形迹可疑怪力超常，一人独坐看报三个小时把钢勺也捏圆，但没有人说得清楚他是怎样凭空消失的。而暴死的红面具身上，警察发现了深深的剑伤，他们没有在店里找到任何一把剑，只有尼禄在准备离开时看到一只眼熟的银骷髅戒指被遗落在地上。作为一件莫名其妙全员幸存的持枪抢劫案，格洛莉娅甜品店发生的故事一夜之间传为红墓市怪谈。

当晚的斯巴达大宅，三个斯巴达躺在各自的房间各自的床上彻夜难眠。

维吉尔心想，尼禄太可爱了，犹豫不决的样子好可爱，脸红的样子好可爱，举起双手的样子也好可爱，我要给尼禄喂食，我一定要让他彻底接受我，我到底该怎么做？

但丁心想，我的表白老哥听懂了吗，老哥一定感动得稀里糊涂又不好意思说出口，我对尼禄这么好他看到了有没有更爱我？老哥穿机车装的样子真的酷毙了，要不要像这样多来几次？

尼禄心想，一天之内竟被救了两次，我这么弱的事绝不能让老爸知道。Power,Power,I Need More Power！到底怎样才能变强？！还有那个奇怪的胡子大叔是谁啊？？

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

大雪纷飞，一夜入冬。打开结冰的格子窗，阖上银色睫毛，清新湿润的雪的气息铺面而来。

冬季清晨的红墓市是一部漂泊文学家笔下的思乡回忆录，覆盖新雪的街区道路规划整齐，一座座纯白屋顶高高低低延绵不绝，由近及远铺陈到淡蓝色天空深处。童年时代的浮光掠影散布在目光所及各个角落，一对年轻父母牵着两个幼童的小手走过大街小巷，笑声随着教堂钟声在耳边来回荡漾，欢快如风，纯真如雪，仿佛从未遭受玷污和消融。

维吉尔眺望远方，如今，他也有了自己的孩子。。。

  
早饭时间，三个斯巴达围着乳酪面包、培根煎蛋、蔬菜沙拉和奶油蘑菇汤就坐，鎏金雕花长桌将父子二人远远隔开。但丁坐在哥哥身旁把乳酪和培根挑出来送进对方盘子里，然后腰背笔挺动作斯文地叉起花椰菜送入口中。维吉尔咽下美味的人类食物，看了眼对面，尼禄的手艺大有进步，许多前所未有的美好想法击中了他，他想说点什么，尼禄却把头埋得更低了一点，右手下意识地往后缩。

窗明几净的餐厅里，每个人都在专心享用各自的早餐，似乎昨天什么也没有发生过。

但丁接了一个委托，吃完饭后背着吉他包早早出了门，尼禄也没有宅在家的意思，收拾完餐具就换衣服换鞋离开了家门。第一天如此，第二天如此，第三天也是如此。维吉尔一个人守在空荡荡的大宅里，书籍包围着他。他召唤出使魔，看影猫打滚玩球，听Griffon讲荤段子、模仿但丁怪声怪气地说话，当它们发现自己无事可做，最终都屈服于睡眠。看完的书从一堆增加到另一堆，小提琴弓拉断了几根弓毛，时间一天天过去，每天都是如此，他觉得自己过得很充实。

第四天早上，尼禄换完鞋后，维吉尔也换好了衣服。冬季的风扬起黑色卷发和腮边立领，他站在覆满雪的屋顶看尼禄渐行渐远的背影留下的一长串脚印，戴上墨镜尾随其后。

红墓市的购物街热闹非凡，琳琅满目的商品和流量巨大的人群彼此吸引，互相改造。贵妇们戴着别致的帽子裹着柔软皮草，擦肩而过时翘起艳红的小嘴朝他微笑，浓烈香水味随即遮盖了尼禄的气味。一个男人拖家带口从他面前缓慢经过，几番人头攒动，尼禄的银发便从视野里消失。维吉尔跟随人群流向寻找，从A区挪到F区，又从F区挪到A区，嘈杂的声音、光线、色彩、气味纷纷扰扰，几个小时过去了，他失去了目标，茫然无措地停在人来人往的路中央四处张望，一时间整个购物街好像只剩下他一个人。

“嗨！你在找什么吗？”

熟悉的声音在背后响起，维吉尔转过身，尼禄仰头看着他，双手端着托盘和试喝果汁饮料，黄绿条纹围裙印有简洁的餐厅LOGO。

尼禄约好下班后请救命恩人吃饭，于是维吉尔买了一份杂志，在不远处的喷泉长椅上坐着，看儿子辛苦工作的样子看了一整天。餐厅试吃员是一份要求简单而时间灵活的工作，为外来人士和生存紧张的人提供了过渡机会，但从尼禄突飞猛进的厨艺来看，打工对他的意义不仅仅是钱。当某个路人被他吸引进入餐厅，尼禄脸上绽放出他在家中从未见过的笑颜。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太困了，一天只能写一点 _(:з」∠)_


	4. Chapter 4

“我叫Gilver，是一名职业杀手。”

在座无虚席的奢华饭店等餐时，戴着假发和墨镜的维吉尔凑到尼禄耳边，神秘兮兮地自我介绍道。

和伪造身份一样，改变说话风格也是逗弄儿子必不可少的技能之一。只要压低嗓音，强调重音节奏和音调，再加点小舌音，他就能让自己听起来像个口音地道的西班牙硬汉。

微小气流吹入尼禄的耳膜，训练有素的职业杀手坐回皮革沙发，隔着墨镜观赏猎物反应。

清纯无辜的银发大男孩皱了皱眉，敏捷多思的眼中闪现怀疑的光。

“你知道吗？Gilver，我也有一个秘密，”银发男孩颇感好笑地扬起嘴角，然后两手撑桌探出身子，不甘示弱地凑到黑色卷发耳边低语，“我叫Nero，是一名恶魔猎人。”

两人隔着桌子对笑，气味相投。

“很高兴认识你，尼禄。”维吉尔审视了一番后伸出右手，得到尼禄有力的回握，温暖的触感通过柔软掌心传达到心房，连心脏的跳动都充满力量。

“很高兴认识你，Gilver，”尼禄在口袋里掏着什么，然后拿出一颗银色骷髅戒指，“上次你走的太急，我猜这个是你的？”

维吉尔看了眼那枚戒指，那是他为了不让身份暴露有意扔掉的。他接过银戒，习惯性地戴回右手中指上。

“你的细心令我印象深刻，尼禄。正好我缺少一名像你这样的搭档，加入我，我相信们能成为很好的伙伴，”维吉尔想，就像从前一样，他双手交叠，语速放缓，“佣金三七分，我保证你能得到的最低报酬是餐厅打工的百倍以上。”

“我不杀人。”

银发男孩露齿一笑，原则明确。

“你不需要杀人，我可以为你安排干净的工作，报酬不变。”

尼禄咬了咬嘴唇。

“你看起来需要钱，而我需要一个像你这样富有潜力的年轻人。你可以选择在我这得到丰富的工作经验，成为一名真正优秀的猎人，或者继续留在餐厅里挥霍你的青春，为钱所困。别犹豫了，来吧，尼禄。”维吉尔脑海里回放儿时和斯巴达在一起的情景，他们一起训练一起冒险，生活充满成就感和希望，他接受斯巴达优质的全面指导，继承父亲的智慧和经验，他的所得远远超出他的成就，在后来命运的疯狂围猎中无数次救他于无形。如今他也想把这份财富传承下去，他在黑色镜片后目光灼灼地看着儿子。

“不，谢谢你。”尼禄避开墨镜后的期望，拒绝了，“我知道我是谁，也知道我适合什么样的生活。”

熟悉的挫败感击碎了维吉尔美好的幻想，和尼禄共享战斗激情的生活一瞬间变得遥不可及，愤怒的火焰引燃曾经被但丁拒绝的疼痛。

“为什么？是因为你的那个男朋友吗？”

尼禄迟疑了。

“这与你无关。”

维吉尔被堵得哑口无言，桌子下的拳头紧了又松，松了又紧。最后想了想但丁和自己的命运对比，所有的骄傲自尊和自以为是都被现实粉碎成沙子，难看地散了一地。

“我很欣赏你。无论何时你想通了，都可以来找我。”维吉尔掏出备用手机，尼禄的手机铃声响起，“这是我的号码，你随时可以拨打。”

“最后，如果你愿意告诉我你需要钱的原因，我可以借钱给你，没有利息。”甚至不需要还，维吉尔想。

对面的男孩咬牙沉默了很久，似乎在与什么激烈争斗。服务员来了，在这气氛紧张凝滞的两个异国男性之间小心翼翼地上完了十三道菜。男孩没有亏待自己，把种种情绪都吃进肚子里，当他舔干净勺子上最后一抹奶油时，维吉尔给他递上面巾。

“我想从家里搬出去，”尼禄低垂着头，把整张脸埋进面巾里，声音沮丧到底，“还有做变性手术。”

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血日常。

平静的日子一天天过着，尼禄依然坚持每天为父亲和叔叔做早晚餐，白天往返于打工地点和斯巴达老宅之间，但丁披着红风衣在风雪里早出晚归，维吉尔完全沉默，把自己关在书房里不再见人，只是从房间门口日益精致的餐点上窥见儿子难以言明的强烈心绪。

一个旧梦惊醒的雪夜，斯巴达长子披着宽大罩袍夜行游荡。歌剧院，地铁站，寒风袭面，四下空旷。郊外雪深没膝。迈开腿继续行走，在离家五公里远的昏黄十字路口，他看见一颗新芽从落满雪的干枯灌木丛里抽芽而出。

该结束了，他想。

尼禄告别那天，蓝天白雪，阳光耀眼，全部的行李就只有一个灰色双肩背包和一个蓝色旅行箱。但丁承诺不打扰他的私人生活，送他到院子门口便停下脚步。侄子上了出租车，挥手告别，汽车远去，但丁回头，发现哥哥出现在阳台凝视远方。

馨香的红茶升腾起袅袅暖气，渐渐消散于只有两个人的清冷大宅里。 壁炉上方的金色相框嵌着一家三口，被包围映衬的男孩笑容自信。半魔双子相对而坐，中间摆着一盘西洋棋，黑白厮杀，胜负难明。

“尼禄的垃圾袋里藏了一些有趣的东西。”

“嗯哼。”

“副作用多于治疗效果的情绪稳定剂和一类精神药品。”

“嗯哼。”

“他有严重的睡眠问题。”

“嗯哼。”

“他的魔力不稳定，几近消失。”

“嗯哼。”

“他还有一些生理问题。”

“嗯哼。”

“。。。所以你早都知道。”

长子扶着额头，骨节分明的修长手指夹着黑色主教一路斜移，撞倒了棋局深处的白色战车，银色骷髅戒指闪耀光泽。

“事实一直摆在那，兄弟，但发现的顺序不等于改变的权力。隐瞒总是安全的保护手段，”但丁摸着胡子拉碴的下巴，举棋难定，“因为你永远都不知道什么会伤害一颗敏感的心。”

但丁趁热啜了一口茶，继续斟酌。

“那孩子只是需要时间，对他耐心点。”

维吉尔端起金边骨瓷杯，血红的汤清晰映出恶魔的倒影。已经晚了。他无法忘记那天对儿子做过的事情。

黑白棋格宛如黑白地砖，尼禄蜷缩在地面上，颤抖着哭泣。

尼禄在他要求检查身体的时候发情了。

他想他那时大概是气疯了。

他愿意把所有的一切都拱手相送，而他深爱的儿子一心只想摆脱他搬出家去。

为什么？

他在那层饭店卫生间门口摆了禁止入内的标志，然后拎起男孩衣领，不给他站稳的机会，近乎粗暴地把他扔进隔间之一。他严厉指责男孩抛弃父母，说他是骗子，命令他脱下裤子验证身体，否则拒绝提供金钱援助。男孩哭得委屈无比，呜呜咽咽，在一个陌生男人面前双手哆哆嗦嗦伸向裤链。维吉尔咬紧牙关，心底有个矛盾的声音强烈呼喊尼禄从马桶盖上站起来，坚强地推开他，反抗他的权威，或者狠狠给他一拳，揍他一顿，像个战士一样捍卫自己的尊严。

然而没有，都没有。

男孩太渴望金钱支援，在自由和自尊的抉择之间不停地流泪。

裤子滑到脚踝，赤裸大腿在寒冷空气中打颤。手指勾着内裤两侧的弹力带往下拉去，白色平角裤离开大腿根，软垂的阴茎毫无防备地暴露出来。仿佛真的能够证明自己一般，尼禄身体后仰，打开膝盖，抬起腰部，露出会阴上新生的肉唇。

维吉尔眯起了眼睛，他强硬地将冰冷手指插入两腿之间的雌穴，他的儿子已经失去处子之身。沉寂已久的火山突然爆发。

“谁做的？你男朋友？还有谁？”

“他们强迫了你？还是你自愿的？”

“为了钱你对所有人都这么做？”

想到儿子堕落不堪的样子，父亲彻底失去理智，无论男孩哭喊着说什么他都无法相信，他只想着立即维护身为父亲的尊严。

他命令男孩趴在马桶盖上，高高抬起臀部，然后抽下自己的腰带，对折握住末端，对着柔软白嫩的臀部毫不留情挥了下去。

啪！啪！啪！

一下，一下，又一下。

男孩哭着咬紧袖子，浑身发抖，性器紧张得充了血，惨叫和呜咽一声声咽进喉咙里。

“我真为你感到羞耻！”

“我为你父亲教训你！”

“你要给我好好记住！”

狂暴的抽打中，尼禄的恶魔发情了，他们的信息素彼此碰撞，维吉尔勃起了。

他扔掉腰带，拉开裤链掏出强壮阴茎，在鞭痕累累的粉红臀肉上抽打。

“想要吗，孩子？我想我应该用这个教训你！”

尼禄颤抖了一下，下意识绷紧全身肌肉，随即火辣辣的肉刃破开躯体深入腹中，在肚子上顶出一个小小凸起。他很镇定地没有哭喊，因为他已经紧张得发不出声音。髂骨被双手用力地抓紧，他深知自己无处可逃，只有屈辱地趴在马桶盖上翘着屁股迎接男人的阴茎，任凭肠道和脏器被粗暴顶开，任凭腹部被一次又一次贯穿。

男人在身后发出深沉的叹息，加大了抽送的力度。新生的雌性器官对侵犯的异物发出谄媚的好感，未经润滑的肉腔也如饥似渴地泌出爱液，尼禄的身体竟然为男人的侵犯高兴得发抖，他觉得自己快要疯了。他紧紧咬住自己手臂，羞耻地发现此时的任何疼痛都能带给他强烈快感。

“啪”地一声，肿胀的屁股上挨了响亮的一巴掌，尼禄眼前一白，勃起的阴茎差点射了出来。

结束吧快结束吧，尼禄在心里绝望地呐喊，身后的男人却没有要停的意思。他握住尼禄的阴茎和囊袋玩弄了起来，手指不时擦过龟头、尿道口和冠状沟，就是不给他个痛快，尼禄快要哭了出来。

“想射吗？告诉我，你最爱的人是谁？”

维吉尔猛烈撞击，冷酷而又耐心十足地等待答案。

_说吧，是谁夺走了你的心。_

“告诉我，你最喜欢的人是谁？”

他堵住儿子的阴茎上下套弄，发了狠地碾过敏感腺体。

_我一定会亲手杀了他。_

“。。。”

“大声一点。”

“V——”

男孩绝望地喊出那个假名，在剧烈的快感中射了出来。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

维吉尔又一次从尼禄的叫喊声中醒了过来，阴茎勃起得老高，后穴里还含着软下去的性器，背部暖烘烘的体温和安稳心跳声让他回到现实。他回过头，借着月光看到成年弟弟酣睡的脸，轮廓硬朗胡渣凌乱头发乱翘，睫毛弯弯孩子气十足，仍旧像小时候一样双手双脚抱着他，口水流到肩膀上。

尼禄离开以后，分房睡的双胞胎暂时抛去隔阂，久违地赤身裸体相拥而眠，好像这样做就能让孤寂的大宅不那么寒冷一点。

他解开缠着腰肢的手，把弟弟的肉棒从后穴里拔了出来，合不拢的肉洞暴露在冷空气中，股间的粘稠液体流个没完。晕过去之后这家伙到底做了多久？拳头握紧青筋突起，他真的很想把不知节制的弟弟拍起来钉在墙上。

他叹了口气。同胞竞争没有尽头，梦中相爱，醒来相残。

所以让尼禄远离他们这对感情混乱的乱伦兄弟是正确选择。

柔软地毯和冷硬木地板贴过脚掌，瓷砖地面冻得发烫，花洒开到最大，刺骨凉水在零下三度的冬夜里洋洋洒洒砸在头上、脸上、胸口上。

为什么会这样？

单手将湿淋淋的垂落的头发一把捋到脑后，冷水冲刷得睁不开眼睛。

为什么他总是让爱他的和他爱的人遍体鳞伤？

“尼禄。。。”

那张哭泣的可爱的脸占满了整个大脑，血脉偾张的阴茎逆着冰水的冲击屹立不倒，维吉尔仰颈发出一声长叹。远离人伦太久，他已经不知道该不该做一名合格的父亲。

凌晨三点，他浏览翻完了一整本精神诊疗手册。

凌晨四点，他躺在儿子的床上回忆过去胡思乱想。

凌晨五点，他想饿了，下楼打开冰箱，发现尼禄留下的满满一冰箱的新鲜蔬果、草莓牛奶、冻肉和保鲜盒装半熟食品，黄色苹果形的冰箱贴上细心写着“微波炉五分钟，最好三日内食完，X月X日”。泪腺酸涩，深深地呼吸，带有尼禄气味的分子从宅子四面八方跑来，轻快地充盈了双肺，好像那孩子从未离开，只是出了三天的远门然后一定会回来。

“不，我没错，我只是做了一名尽责父亲该做的事情。”维吉尔撑着冰箱自言自语。

“啊哈！家暴和性侵也算吗？”鸟类使魔站在冰箱上歪起脑袋、六只眼睛看向他、伶牙俐齿发出嘲笑，黑色魔力从潜意识的缝隙源源不断流出，凝聚成它的金色头冠和蓝色羽翼。

“闭嘴！”

刀光闪过，羽毛零落，蓝色大鸟怪笑着消散于无形。

雪花在格子窗外漫漫飘舞，宽敞的用餐室清冷如常。

但丁坐在他身旁，两人一起享用早餐。他们同时拿起刀叉，顿了一下，如镜像般精准，接着同时插住牛肉、同时落刀、同时切割、同时割下大小形状相同的牛排。两人抬头互相看了一眼，银色背头对着中分妹妹头，保守黑制服对着骚包红皮衣，银灰眼睛瞪着海蓝眼睛，沉默在空气中蔓延。

“不要去找他。”但丁抢先开了口，叉起外焦里嫩的牛肉将嘴塞住，咽下后，又在对方疑惑的等待中咕噜咕噜喝起了草莓牛奶。漫长的沉默拗不过兄长的视线逼迫。

“昨晚你喊了他的名字。。。他还是离开了你。所以不要去找他。”

高贵长子的秘密欲望被识破，不自在地松了松领巾，侧过去的一张冷峻白脸刷地红了起来。他张了张嘴，又谨慎地闭上。他怀疑昨晚的事情是不是重建了该死的双胞胎心灵感应，而但丁已经知晓了他的全部秘密。

“我知道该怎么做，不用你提醒。”长子抬头挺胸，仪态端庄地将肉送进嘴里。

搬到新居后，尼禄找了很多份工作，但都干不长久，因为没人能忍受一个可疑的有钱人孩子做自己的雇工。

这家二手电器买卖维修是附近最后一家店铺了，以他经不起长时间通勤的脆弱体质，一旦被解雇就不得不考虑再次搬家。老板是个心胸开朗积极乐观的怪老头，无妻无子也没有朋友，终日沉迷在自己与世隔绝的小世界里捣鼓过时的电子机器。初次见面时，夕阳余晖撒在半开的卷帘门和被冬风吹走毛毡帽的光亮秃头上，红框圆眼镜后的狡黠眯眼笑和一身机油味就让他想起了枪械宅妮可，他想是不是所有的宅沉迷于某物时都有一样的表情。他接纳尼禄就像接纳傍晚到他店门口乞食的流浪猫，尽管这只流浪猫戴着高端机械义肢，有准时准点接送的黑色轿车，身体虚弱，偶尔还会抽风晕倒。

“你还年轻，一切都会过去的。”

第一次晕倒醒来后，老头递给他一杯热姜茶语重心长地说。尼禄不知道会不会过去，他只知道如果没死，他会一直活下去，至于活得失魂落魄还是生机勃勃，他已经不关心了。因为只要还活着，他就能继续在梦和幻想中触碰到V的存在。

那天老头提前放他下了班，穿黑西装戴墨镜的可疑司机依然准时过来接送，一路上不言不语，却无时无刻不在注意他的动向，他感到自己像一只被黑手党24小时监视的仓鼠。

隔着车窗，沿道的风景向后平滑移动，红墓市的老城区如褪色旧照片在他眼前展开。似乎被要求刻意向他展示一般，车开得很平稳很慢。百年老铺、菜市场、公立学校、医院、政府机构、林荫道、居民区、公园。。。这片地区由于人口老龄化，生活节奏很慢，人们裹在毛呢大衣和羽绒服里一边散步一边交谈，三三两两来来往往，喷泉、长椅、成荫的树木，处处充满了旧时代的文艺雕塑和生活气息。当车离开主干道驶入左边小径，两侧的雪压着松树枝向他招手，他就知道快到了。

汽车在一扇漆皮剥落的铁艺大门前停下，一栋三层楼的老旧复式别墅等着他。门自动打开，车驶入车库。车门弹开，尼禄抬起沉重的脚走了下来。

推开大门，暖气立即涌出来拥抱微寒的身体，灯火明亮的开放式大厅里，米色调现代布局简单而松散，装饰不多家具齐全，涂鸦似的彩色抽象画挂在墙上，温馨快乐的气氛让他想到和姬莉叶与孩子们在一起的大家庭时光。奶油色单人沙发围绕着玻璃茶几，在橡木地板和厚实的白色圆形编织地毯上摆成扇形，Gilver穿着罕见的墨绿色西装坐在沙发上，和窗帘旁边的龟背叶绿植一样有益于视力健康。他手里拿着几张纸和一个白大褂交流着什么，当尼禄关上大门，他几乎头也不回地向他打招呼。

“你回来了，今天过得怎么样？”

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

那次饭店卫生间暴力事件发生后，尼禄的情欲觉醒了。关于V的梦境增加了新的内容。

光怪陆离的红色格子间里，他抓紧白色马桶盖边缘准备挨打，身后掂量皮带的人变成了魅惑性感的黑皮衣诗人V。当梦境侦测到他对惩罚的恐惧，鞭笞者的面目迅速变幻成怒不可遏的严厉父亲维吉尔。他非常抗拒，他怎么能对一个无法原谅的人产生被侵犯的欲望？可越是抗拒就越是在意，他的父亲成了一头无法忽视的大象，在隐秘的梦境里出入得更加频繁随意。接着不仅仅是梦，连身体也出现了背叛。维吉尔把自己关进了书房里，他去送餐，当他仅仅敲响书房的门就开始心跳加速身体发软、脑子失控胡思乱想，他就知道，他不能再住在家里了。

毕竟，如果连他也完全接受了维吉尔，还有谁会记得V？

既然他无法把V从那副躯体里唤醒，至少他能继续让V活在他的记忆中，然后带着他一起活下去。

尼禄站在新住处的门口，望了一眼职业杀手Gilver墨绿色的背影，这个套了一身绅士皮的变态性虐狂不知为什么盯上了他。

“Fuck U，没有你我会过得更好。”他虚弱地朝变态大叔比了个中指，提起沉重的脚径自向楼梯走去。头晕的感觉像踩在棉花糖上，一脚轻，一脚软，还有一脚让他“砰”地一声撞到了墙。他立刻挺直了腰背，在另外两人守望的视线下紧挨着墙壁往前走。

该死的大厅，从大门到楼梯口距离怎么变得那么远？还有三码。。。两码。。。一码。。。到了。尼禄呼了口气，仰起头，一级一级光亮的橡木台阶升起浮影，整座楼梯瞬间高耸了两倍以上，也许这就是通往天国的阶梯吧？尼禄咬咬牙就上了。前三级还很轻松，大腿带着小腿就上了，四五级变得费力，到了八九级突然一脚踏空，身体失重向后倒去。

“我来了，V。”尼禄张开双臂。

一双有力的手臂及时从后面接住了他。他感到双脚悬空、身体再一次失重，强烈的求生意志让他下意识搂紧男人的脖子，很没面子地挂在男人胸前，软成了一条猫的形状，接着连脑袋也没骨气地滑向男人的胸膛。咚、咚、咚。。。谁的心跳加快了？恍惚中，尼禄闻到了某种东方异香。

再次睁开困倦的眼睛时，尼禄瞟到白色大衣的下摆。

“我没病，我不需要看医生。”男孩一边嘟囔着逞强，一边像只猫一样软软摊在沙发上，在微弱的寒意中裹紧了毛毯。

“这是我的医生，孩子。”Gilver用沉稳的声音回答，不慌不忙地脱下西装外套盖在他肩上，厚外套带着残留的余温包围了尼禄。

“操，我不需要你的帮助。”尼禄阖上了银色长睫毛，声音迷迷糊糊。

“嗯，我不会帮你。”Gilver摸了摸年轻人微微发烫的额头，同源的微弱魔力在人类皮肤下缓慢地流动，试图寻找并修复受损的器官。

“。。。。。。”尼禄睡着了。

“我们刚刚聊到哪了，医生？”

看见年轻人被安顿好后，白衣外套重新回到单人沙发上，Gilver给对面戴着明亮方框眼镜的男人沏了一壶热茶。

“孤独。你告诉我你总是感到很孤独。能否详细谈谈那对你来说是一种怎样的感觉？”面容清净的男人并不打算抬眼看他，只是高度专注地盯着打印纸上的量表分析结果和形态反常的折线图看。

病患向后靠进沙发里，大腿交叠，拳头支撑着颧骨陷入了沉思。他的前半生被命运的地震震裂成好几段，前后境遇反差过大以致于被诊断成多重人格和被害妄想。他一度将那些个性鲜明的人格视作优秀的棋子而不是病态症状，但现在情况变了，他需要在不断伤害家人和卸下防御暴露软弱中作出选择，以对抗曾经将他导向歧途的孤独。而孤独感，他想，它夹在单薄的情绪断层中起起伏伏，在不同的年龄段面对同一个人时沉积出不同的质感。历数从幼年到成年的但丁让他感到孤独的种种瞬间，迥异的性格与命运待遇将紧密的双胞胎纽带反复扯断，早已干涸的内心掀起汹涌的波澜。他忽然想起，他的感情和情绪并不比那一袭热烈的红色冰冷单薄。。。不，停止，不要再想了。Gilver强压下腐蚀性极强的酸涩波浪，目光飘向熟睡中的甜美男孩，那才是他下定决心直面过去的原因。他发过誓不再让自己的任何悲剧波及到尼禄的身上。

“有点像是。。。”Gilver闭着眼，看到一片由墓地草坪分割的世界——地下世界与地上世界，泥土与小草，树根与树冠，棺材与墓碑，自己与其他人，永恒沉寂的虚无国度与阳光下瞬息万变的鲜活生命，“。。。像是躺在一口钉死的棺材里，被埋在六英尺以下，独自一人在黑暗中与恶魔力量的侵蚀对抗，意识遭到彻底的隔绝与压迫，无法发声，无法动弹，无人看见，被地上世界的所有人类遗忘。”

“那你想过死吗？”医生依然在冷静地分析报告，并没有给予他的病患特殊关照。

“想过，”被按到软弱的开关，职业杀手的声音变得飘忽不定，“经常想，每天都在想。”

“那为什么没有死呢？”医生问，好像这是一个口渴了就该喝水的简单问题。

“。。。”Gilver卡住了，他从没想过这个问题，但当他开始思考那段漫长岁月里阻止他放弃生命的答案时，一个热烈活泼的鲜红色背影反复出现，如同一束温暖明亮的光射入黯淡已久的心，闭塞的思路豁然开朗，“因为我还有不想放下的东西。”

医生停止了所有的动作，变得安静。

“这种孤独的感觉很特殊，你现在还有吗？”医生咔哒咔哒按着笔帽。

“有，但它变了，现在变得很安全。”

医生挥动笔杆刷刷刷记录着。

“它是从什么时候开始的？大约持续了多久？”

“从8岁开始，直到去年夏天。。。今年夏天，隔着六英尺的土地，我听到地面上有一个男孩在为我哭泣。”

医生：“一个男孩。。。你还听到了什么？”

“嗯。。。”Gilver想了想所有坚信他冷酷无情而深感受骗的熟人们，“所有人都走了，只有他还留在这里，不停地呼唤着我的名字，不停地向我讲述地上世界有趣的事情，想将我从沉睡中唤醒。”

医生：“他讲了些什么？”

“基本上是同一件事情。他想带我去新开的餐厅，带我认识有趣的陌生人，他想告诉我世界有多美好，活着有多美妙。”

医生：“那他成功了吗？”

“是的，他成功了，但他也病倒了。”Gilver隔着墨镜注视病弱的男孩，心中充满愧疚感，“我被他离去的脚步声惊醒，我去找他，他对我不再热情。也许他已经和其他人一样，认为我不会再回来了。而我只是。。。习惯了孤独的保护，无法让他听到我的声音。”

医生：“那你对他说了什么？”

Gilver哑然。他怎么能忘记曾经吐露过的心声呢？那时，他是濒临破碎的羸弱诗人，一条刺青胳膊挂在断臂男孩的后颈，他从未期待过男孩给他力量支援以外的东西，只是把他当成一个可靠的临终倾诉对象。重获力量后，那个难以启齿的软弱小愿望立即被原始暴力的生存欲望取代，他变强大了，也变冷酷傲慢了，可男孩听进了，记住了，再也没有忘记。

“我明白了，谢谢你，医生。”

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

诊疗结束时，已是深夜，黑色轿车压着一道雪白车辙缓缓驶出，顿时庭院空旷，万籁俱寂。Gilver握着尚有余温的马克杯站在大门口，看漆黑苍穹飘下漫漫白雪，一盏盏铁艺路灯散发柔和的月白色光辉。

治疗并不是一件舒服的事情，不亚于创伤重演。他没有给自己缓和的余地，在医生冰冷凝视下主动剖开自己，亲手揭开一道道血淋淋的丑陋伤疤。以他讳莫如深的羞耻伤口为病灶，以医生犀利的目光为无影灯、锐利的言辞为手术刀，两人之间的交流是一场没有麻药的漫长活体解剖、近乎合谋的自征自伐。Gilver深深吸了口气，寒冷的雪的气味灌入鼻腔里，心脏和肺叶在疼痛的虚脱中震颤着余悸：即使肉体融合了，激烈的内战远远没有结束。

——难道为了满足尼禄和自己的愿望，必须分裂或杀死其中一个自我吗？还是近乎不可能的融合与新生？

他叹了口气，久违地感到疲惫。尼禄已经爱他爱得病入膏肓了，他没有理由再逃避自我。也许继续以但丁为敌能消除分裂和动摇，但这有悖于治疗的初衷。可如果没有一个足够强大的敌人转移他的内部混乱，那矛盾疯狂的自我又该何以为继？无处不在的雪仿佛散发出猩红色的妖异的铁锈味，染红了埋藏于深处的惨烈记忆，一种陌生的战栗在头皮和后颈上刺痛，警告他即将踏上的是一条难以预测的危险道路。

转身带上门，另一个起伏的呼吸声让纷繁的杂念安静了下来。男孩依然在熟睡。他轻轻搬来椅子，在尼禄面前身形端正地坐下，双腿交叠，就着稚嫩未脱的无辜睡颜一口一口品着加了奶的热茶。

房屋外面雪花簌簌地下，房屋里面暖气融融，世界安静得好像只剩下他们父子二人。男孩蜷成了一团，乖巧的模样极大地取悦了男人心中的恶魔，那虚张声势的面具一旦卸下，尼禄渴望被占有被疼爱的脆弱神情便显露无遗。Gilver滑动喉结咽下一口茶，怜爱的心情如同即将沸腾的热水，在眼底和心底温度逐渐攀升。这样就足够了，他克制地想。这辆开往乱伦终点站的列车可能随时脱轨翻车，在一切尚未失控前，片刻的宁静风景总是值得欣赏。

Gilver微微蹙眉，缓慢移动目光，在男孩的脸上细细描摹：如蒲公英盛开般短短浅浅毛毛绒绒的头发，白皙胜雪的肌肤，宽阔的额头，密集纤长的银色睫毛，笔挺的鼻梁，一脉相承的英俊五官与深入骨髓的顽固性格，刚毅坚强的脸部轮廓，以及。。。Gilver仰起杯子一饮而尽，浓香醇厚的冬季热饮便滑过舌头和肉质管道，经过胸腔、将温暖送达胃部。

没什么能比得上的尼禄纯粹无暇的强大灵魂，那颗一往无前的执着灵魂蕴含了无穷无尽的力量。他舔了舔舌头，唇齿间的芳香正如男孩带给他的新鲜感，令他回味无穷。

同时，就像畸形的骨骼需要被敲碎再矫正固定，腐烂的肉需要被剜除以防止扩散，从他阴暗扭曲的灵魂抵达尼禄的纯洁灵魂，还要经历许多疼痛。

“等着我，尼禄。”Gilver暗自许诺，用马克杯温暖过的手触碰儿子的额头与脸颊。他阖上眼睑，进入了男孩的梦乡。

尼禄做了个不那么离奇的噩梦，梦见维吉尔把他从没完没了的坠落梦境中拉了出来，拉着他在危机四伏的城市废墟间一路狂奔。恶魔们在后方兢兢业业地持大剪刀大菜刀追赶，或在前方排成一排持大镰刀阻拦，阎魔刀出鞘，所有的魔物便身首异处。大地开始摇晃，遍地裂开深而阔的长着尖牙利齿的会动的沟壑，脚下的水泥地有了血管的脉动和肉的质感，血藤窜出地面肆意疯长，到处开满了猩红色的七重肉质花瓣，放眼望去，整座城市都被腐化成血腥的恶魔温床。尼禄脱力地跪下，维吉尔一言不发，拉着他跑了起来。他们在起伏不平的肉质大地上跑啊跑，跃过一道道牙齿沟壑，斩杀了十几波恶魔，终于气喘吁吁地跑到了城市的边缘，那是通往无尽深渊的黑色断崖。城市剧烈地晃动，地皮高高卷起，之前跑过的街区如同腐肉高楼构成的巨大海啸向他们扑打了过来，维吉尔抓紧了他的手，尼禄看向父亲坚定的银灰色眼睛，勾起嘴角挑衅一笑，先于他纵身跳下悬崖。 。。

暖阳高照，鸟语花香，尼禄从柔软的草地上醒过来，环顾四周，发现这里是曾经歌剧院共战后和V分别的地方，不远处还能看到高大完整的斯巴达老宅和标志性的红色屋顶。

“嘿，我们怎么又回来了？”尼禄刚想问他们是不是永远摆脱不了红墓市这个噩梦了，他转向他父亲，维吉尔正专心致志地骑着他的青铜小马，修长的腿折叠起来，大腿抵着皮扣长靴，戴着战斗手套的修长手指细细摩挲，无比留恋地抚摸小马尖尖的耳朵，孤独的身影姿态渐渐与V重合。

不，这不可能。。。 

尼禄撇过头去，当作没看到，心里震撼不已。就像自欺欺人的华丽幕布被揭开、露出满目疮痍的现实，或者认清了现实世界后再看童话故事里的幼稚幻想，他竭力提醒自己这只是个梦，一切都是假的，但他又确实感受到这个梦超越现实的真实性，并且有什么不可逆的转变已经发生了。。。

“醒醒，小子，要上班了。”

肩膀被人晃来晃去，关于V和维吉尔身份的重要思索被打断，尼禄暴躁不已，皱着眉头睁开眼皮，上午八点整的机械手表盘正怼着他的眼睛。

“操！为什么不早点叫我！”

尼禄大吼，慌忙地爬起来，突然发现自己竟然真的在沙发上窝了一宿，而这大概就是害他做了一晚上狗屎噩梦的狗屎原因，于是更为光火，他想骂Gilver冷漠无情，又意识到这是在向霸凌过他的陌生男人撒娇寻求关心，干脆咽下抱怨冲向浴室，花了十分钟解决个人卫生问题 。

“该死的！这是什么？！”尼禄来到就餐区，一条胳膊还没伸进外套袖子里，就被盘子里的东西吓了一跳，他冲戴着粉色火烈鸟围裙的绿西装背影大叫，“你昨晚杀了人吗，混蛋？”

空荡荡的黑色大理石台上放着一只餐盘和一杯水，洁白的圆盘里摆着一块色泽鲜亮、形状优美的深红色肝脏，干净的刀叉并列两旁。尼禄低头轻轻嗅了嗅，血的腥味和某种内脏才有的重口味丝丝入鼻，勾起一股作呕的冲动，酸液从饥肠辘辘的胃里逆势上涌，几乎涌到了喉咙。他想起那个被男人从车站长椅捡回家的晚上，他第一次吃生肉，吐得稀里哗啦一塌糊涂，男人递给了他一块烤得喷香的猪膀子，之后再没有提供过熟肉和正常的生肉。吃了生肉的他感觉自己垂垂欲死的恶魔恢复了生机，他一度怀疑这个怪异的男人有食人癖。 

“那是小牛肝。怎么？要来点柠檬汁还是鼠尾草？”Gilver戴着墨镜回头看他，手里依然有条不紊地削着苹果，青翠的果皮随着果实的转动在刀刃上一寸寸剥离，酸甜的苹果香味浮在血的腥味上，长长的一条几乎垂进垃圾桶里。

尼禄忍不住盯着男人手里的苹果和苹果皮，肚子咕咕直叫。

“快吃早饭，要迟到了。”

长长的苹果皮断了，掉进垃圾桶里，削好的果肉看起来可口多汁，进了男人嘴里。尼禄移开眼睛，胃里酸得冒火。他不知道他在期待什么，但他知道Gilver知道他在期待什么，他也知道Gilver有意保留他想要的东西，一直在制造饥饿并且从不满足他。

“我要离开这里。”

“大门开着。”Gilver颔首优雅地做了个“请”的手势。

意外地没被阻拦，尼禄吃了一惊，好像长久以来被监视关押的囚禁感都是自作多情。他怒了。比起解决实际问题，现在他更想要一个发泄怒火的对象，叛逆的野兽在皮肤下面爪牙发痒，他得找个茬揍这个烂屁股一顿，让他明白谁才是更有“Power”的那个人。

“我不走了。” _他一定会反对。_

“请便。”男人不予理会，只是倚着流理台，自顾自地从苹果上咬下一个缺口。

“我要吃苹果。” _他一定不会给我苹果，因为他要折磨我。_

“给你。”Gilver随手从果篮里拿了一个青苹果扔给他。

尼禄看着轻易到手的水果，后知后觉地意识到这个男人比他想象的更聪明，而单方面赌气的自己像个愚蠢的白痴。

“呸！这苹果味道真TMD烂，和你的名字一样烂。” _看啊，苹果都砸烂了，这次他一定会生气。_

“你说得没错，这愚蠢的一切全都烂透了。”男人擦着手，点头表示同意。

“操你的！我说的是你很烂！烂的是你！你很闲吗？每天都蹲在家里看书喝茶无所事事！是你的杀人技术太烂找不到主雇？还是年龄太大了反应迟钝？你知道吗，你看起来就像一个妻离子散的可怜鳏夫，为了填补空虚的内心经常去红灯区花钱听人喊你[爸爸]，然后对着可怜男妓做各种丧心病狂的变态事情。。。”

“想打一架吗？”Gilver忽然抬头，打断了他的咒骂。他慢条斯理地脱下火烈鸟围裙和暗绿色外套，西装马甲在宽松的浅绿色衬衫上勒出倒三角形的瘦削身材。 

“很好，等你这句很久了，烂屁股！”尼禄帅气地扔掉外套，指关节掰得咔咔作响。 

尼禄失算了。他狼狈不堪地趴在地板上喘气，脸的旁边就是那颗被他砸烂的青苹果，此刻他愚蠢的模样一定和这烂苹果很像。他没想到男人是个擅长佯攻的拳击老手，更没有想到人类的拳击和踢击会这么痛，爽快的发泄很快变成了单方面的防守和被虐，他不甘心地把力量和速度上的劣势归咎于没吃早餐。

“等着！下次、下次我一定会打赢你！”

“闹够了，该吃早饭了。”

男人不理会半魔幼崽的倔强，拎着衣服后领把男孩放到餐椅上。他交叉双臂，像个严厉的保姆一样盯着厌食的孩子一口一口咽下早餐。

“这真的是牛肝？”尼禄皱起眉头，切下一条肝肉送进口里咀嚼，“味道怪怪的，我怎么觉得有点不太像？”他有点担心自己真的吃了人肉，看向Gilver，试图从他脸上寻找些蛛丝马迹，男人仍旧是一张扑克脸，表情纹丝不动稳得像座山。

“算了。”尼禄将信将疑地把剩下的肝切片送进嘴里，抽了纸巾抹抹嘴，捡起外套绕过Gilver匆匆奔出门去。

“今天气色不错啊，尼禄。”老头在工作台后和他打招呼，尼禄愣了下，也没多想，毕竟自己是个半魔，再严重的病犯起来也没那么脆皮。他接过老头交给他的采购单，骑上老头改装的红色小绵羊，活力十足地开始了一天的工作。

-TBC-

GILVER & VERGIL: 试着给哥换了个装，不知道尼禄认不认得出来，反正我是认不出来_(:з」∠)_


End file.
